User blog:Mrs smartt/Day Fourteen
Level 13 for my career. A-list rank with 35.8M fans (Blast from the past - 3,000,002 fans) was only gone one day (Couple status Fongpay123 - 7,500,000 fans) I've completed the following projects: 4 dates with Fongpay123 Romantic Affairs: A. FongPay123 - 520/1250 (friend) A. Jacob Barnes - 114/250 (primetime TV commercial actor) A. Christopher Richards - 1/100 (low budget romance movie actor) A. Gavin Allen - 1/100 (network TV medical drama actor) A. Blake Cox - 1/100 (optometrist) B. Juan Adams - 11/100 (animal trainer) B. Eli Jones - 6/100 (low budget romance movie actor) B. Ayden Martin - 11/100 (geoscientist) B. Aiden King - 1/100 (forester) B. John Roberts - 1/100 (cable TV drima drama actor) C. Adrian Kennedy - 21/100 (dental hygenist) C. Matthew Cox - 11/100 (low budget comedy actor) C. Andrea O'Brien - 6/100 (server) C. Brayden Diamonds - 31/100 (medical laboratory technician) C. Christian Ellis - 1/100 (low budget horror movie actor) C. David Powell - 6/100 (bouncer) C. Jayden Powell -1/100 (blogger) C. Isaiah White - 1/100 (professional extra) C. Lily Fraser - 6/100 (occupational therapist) D. Parker Henderson - 26/100 (registered nurse) D. Caleb Bennett - 41/100 (denturist) E. Juan Peterson - 16/100 (dentist) E. Cooper Price - 11/100 (professional extra) E. Tyler Barnes - 1/100 (low budget TV crime drama actor) E. Benjamin Murray - 16/100 (geoscientist) E. Owen Smith - 1/100 (car salesperson) E. Paige Lee - 1/100 (denturist) E. Otis Sanders - 1/100 (low budget action movie actor) Networking: A. Charlotte Watson - 0/250 (optometrist) A. Aaron Young - 0/250 (cable daytime drama actor) A. Ian Jackson - 0/250 (network TV commercial actor) A. Jeremiah Harrison - 0/250 (cable TV commercial actor) B. Claire Watson - 0/250 (cable TV medical drama actress) B. Alexa Reynolds - 0/250 (low budget comedy movie actress) B. Eric Brown - 0/250 (cable daytime drama actor) B. Liam Moore - 0/250 (cable TV medical drama actor) C. Taylor Massey - 1116/2000 (low budget TV crime drama actor) C. Taylor James - 0/250 (cable sitcom actress) C. Ian Murray - 0/250 (massage therapist) C. Jayden Hughes - 41/250 (low budget TV crime drama actor) C. Luke Howard - 0/250 (agrologist) C. Isabella O'Brien - 0/250 (animal trainer) D. Lillian Jackson - 5/250 (hairdresser) D. Carter Taylor - 0/250 (low budget TV crime drama actor) D. Morgan Cox - 0/250 (low budget TV crime drama actress) D. Gianna Chapman - 0/250 (low budget action movie actress) D. David Chapman - 0/250 (low budget TV comercial actor) E. Chastity Bell - 0/250 (massage therapist) Achievements: Barfly 3: 45% Big Spender 2: 64% Caffeinated 2: 42% Cheesy 2: 58% Comedic 4: 69% Day Job 2: 44% Dramatic 4: 78% Futuristic 2: 80% Film Tech 3: 53% Foodie 2: 80% Gamer 1: 30% Hero 3: 60% Music Lover 1: 45% Professional 4: 51% Relaxed 1: 5% Romantic 4: 87% Socialite 1: 20% The Look 5: 60% TV Tech 2: 84% Vanity 4: 55% Shill 4: 98% Connected 2: 33% Horrific 2: 98% Medical 3: 40% Valentine 2: 96% Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts